


Naruto - Heaven's Feel

by lagseeing1123



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017), Naruto, fate - Fandom
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fate, Mages, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ritual Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: Alone in his room, Naruto was about to sleep when he heard a voice from outside the room. It was Hinata, and her body was in a desperate state where no one else would be able to satisfy it aside from her senpai. This is a fanfic re-imagining scenes in Fate Stay Night with characters from Naruto. Warnings: PWP. Lemon. M/F. NaruHina.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Naruto - Heaven's Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing heavily based on Fate Stay Night - Heaven's Feel Route. And that means this is at least 95% what's written in the official English version of the famous visual novel but with the characters changed to Naruto characters.
> 
> Naruto Uzumaki as – Shirou Emiya, a 17-year-old boy who's been incompletely trained as a magus and was forced to join in a ritual called the Holy Grail War. He is one of the 7 Masters chosen and his servant is Saber.
> 
> Hinata Hyuuga as – Sakura Matou, a 16-year-old girl who's been in love with her senpai Shirou. She is the blood sister of Rin Tohsaka, but sent to be the mage to succeed in the Matou family. She is one of the 7 Masters and her Servant is Rider.
> 
> Other Characters (mentioned only) *not important in this fanfic
> 
> Shibi Aburame as - Zouken Matou
> 
> Shino Aburame as - Shinji Matou
> 
> Hidan as – Kotomine Kirei
> 
> Neji as – Rin Tohsaka (in this fanfic, mentioned as a brother)
> 
> Ayame as – Fujimura Taiga-sensei

Fate – Stay Night – Heaven's Feel Route

Day 9 Scene 30

(Naruto's POV)

I finish taking the bath and return to my room. Now that I've changed out of my wet clothes, I finally feel like I'm home again.

"Phew."

I sit down and let out a sigh while relaxing my shoulders. Today was a long day. Many things happened, and there were many ups and downs. I sort out the things I've lost from those I still have.

"Right. Hinata is Rider's Master."

It seems Hinata had given her right to Shino, but she is Rider's Master now. Then Rider must be nearby, protecting Hinata.

"Yeah. I've seen Rider a few times already. If she'll be protecting Hinata, I have to go introduce myself to her properly."

She's unapproachable because of her appearance, but I think she's understanding. I don't know when Hinata will be attacked by Shibi, so Rider is the only one I can rely on. Well, according to Hidan, Hinata's condition will get worse the more she uses her Servant, so relying on Rider is a last resort.

"All right. I'll have Hinata introduce me to her tomorrow. Oh... but she might hold a grudge after losing to Saber."

My shoulders slump. But Rider will be living here too, so I should at least greet her…

"――――Who is it!?"

"...!"

I raise myself so that I can jump back instantly and glare at the paper sliding door. Outside the room. I can see the silhouette of someone standing on the porch.

"――――――――"

There's no reply. The figure seems to be waiting for my reaction.

"――――――――"

Damn. There's nothing I can use as a weapon here. I guess I'll have to attack first before…

"N-naruto s-senpai. Um, are you awake...?"

"Huh...? Oh, it's you, Hinata."

I sit back down.

Man. She should've said something. What's wrong with her?

"What's up? You can use the bath whenever you like. If you need a change, there's Ayame-nee's clothes, right?"

"...Yes. I've already taken a bath and borrowed Ichiraku-sensei's clothes."

"...?"

Now I'm really confused. I don't think there's anything else to ask.

"Um... Senpai. May I come in?"

"Yeah. Why are you being so formal?"

The sliding door opens.

And the person entering the room is...

"――――――――"

Hinata, in normal clothes, acting strangely.

"――――――――"

I hear someone gulp. I realize that it's me and feel myself heating up.

"Uh――――um..."

I cover my mouth with my hand and look away.

"――――――――"

This is bad.

I looked away, but the urge to look at her is overwhelming. My heart's beating rapidly, and my head is so confused that it might run away unless I keep the reins on.

"――――"

In short, I'm about to go crazy. I don't know why, but Hinata is unnaturally beautiful right now.

"..."

Hinata just stands there. I finally realize that something else is strange.

"Hinata? You're acting weird. How's your fever? Do you have a cold after all?"

"No. I do have a fever, but it's not because of a cold. It's not because I'm sick that I'm burning up."

Hinata looks down awkwardly.

"――――――――!"

The gesture almost makes me let go of the reins.

Hinata acted like this from time to time over the last couple of days. I thought I'd grown used to noticing parts of her that I didn't know about, and that she's a girl my age. But... I think this is on a different level entirely.

"Hinata?"

"It's no good, senpai. I can't suppress it by myself any longer." Hinata blushes and tries to endure the embarrassment.

"W―――What can't you suppress?"

"It's exactly what you're thinking. The worm in me is eating my magical energy and telling me it's not enough. It wants more. My body started to heat up just by holding your hand and thinking it's warm."

"――――――――"

I can hear the heat in her unsteady words. Hinata is feeling embarrassment and something like joy from exposing her dark side.

"You know, right, Senpai? I was trained as a magus at the Aburame household. Grandfather tampered with my body so that he could turn a child of another bloodline into a magus of the Aburame family. And the result is this lewd body that desires men. My body heats up and goes crazy unless I get semen from a magus."

"――――――――"

I get dizzy. I don't know when I entered another dimension. but the room itself starts to warp and laugh. But I'm the one who's strange. I should be angry at Shibi, but I can only stare at Hinata's body.

"Naruto-senpai. Why did you protect someone like me? I'm already impure. Even if I like you, I can't do anything for you. So why are you protecting me, going as far as making Neji-senpai―――Nii-san your enemy?"

Hinata's voice echoes in my head like a clanging bell. The reason I'm protecting Hinata. I don't even need to think about it, so I can tell her even in my current state.

"You're wrong. I didn't protect you. I just wanted to be with you. I need you, Hinata, and I couldn't think about being separated from you. So I can't give you to Neji, even if he is your older brother."

"Are you saying that as family? Or do you see me as a woman?"

"――――――――"

There's no way that I can see her as family now. I've wanted Hinata by my side these past couple of days―――no, for a long time. .It's just that I can't lie to myself any longer.

"―――Yes. I love you, Hinata."

I'm still entranced, but I manage to say it. I know it's something I shouldn't say, something I shouldn't give in to, but I can't fight against it any longer.

"Then please make love to me. Or else… I'll feel so uneasy that I'll go crazy."

"But Hinata..."

My voice of reason mounts one last, desperate defense.

But...

"Senpai. Am I dirty?"

Her words destroy every obligation in me.

"―――――――, Hi..."

My tongue is not working. Proper thoughts freeze in my brain.

Hinata's bare legs.

I try my best to look away from the spectacle that grabs a hold of my heart.

"Hi... nata――――"

Is my mind not the only thing frozen? My eyes keep staring at Hinata, and my body, even the fingertips, doesn't move.

"...Senpai."

Embarrassed, Hinata trembles a bit. The motion causes a silver droplet to stream down her legs.

"――――"

The smell makes me dizzy. I shouldn't be able to smell it, but seeing the light reflected off of it makes me feel her warmth.

"Please look, Senpai. Please don't look away and watch my lewd body."

"――――――――!"

I can't oppose her voice. I know I'm disgracing Hinata the more I stare at her, but I can't avert my eyes.

The juices stream down. Her bare pussy is more than wet enough. The lewd juice flows out and streams down her legs. Although she closes her thighs bashfully, she cannot contain the flow which is down to her ankles now.

The moonlight entangles with the trickling juice. Hinata's love juice does not let go of the light it catches. The light sparkles in between her legs.

―――So...

"It's strange, right? I-It's natural for you to want to look away. I've been like this ever since we held hands. It does this just by being near you, and no matter how much I pleasure myself, it won't settle down. I can't take my mind off you, Senpai, and I..."

How could I ever call her dirty?

"Why? You're not dirty. You're beautiful, Hinata."

"――――Senpai."

Her voice flushes a bit. She looked like she was about to collapse, but now she seems a bit more steady.

"I'm not lying. You're so beautiful that I had to lie to myself so that I wouldn't notice. So don't condemn yourself like that. It's not your fault that your body's like that."

My heart thumps.

I talk as I try to suppress the blood from going to my crotch. It's the last-ditch resistance brought on by my reasoning.

To that...

"Then please make love to me. ...I want you right now, Naruto-senpai."

...Hinata destroys it with a heated voice.

"――――――――"

It's as if she whispered it by my ear. Hinata's voice seeps down to my bones and destroys my small reasoning.

No, there's no way to fight it from the start. No man can stay calm when faced with the naked body of the woman he loves the most.

"Hinata."

"You don't have to move. ...I'll make you feel good."

Hinata tempts me with words like burning steel. I understand it in my head. I know I want Hinata. My penis is so erect that I can't hide it anymore. Hinata is wanting me, and Hinata's body is needing magical energy―――my semen.

"――――――――"

Then there's no reason to oppose her. I can satisfy both if I accept Hinata.

...But...

Wouldn't that keep the most important reason unclear?

"...Senpai."

Hinata's voice is coming from near me. Hinata's body is right in front of me now.

I can't move.

Is it because of tension or confusion? Every part of my body is bound, and I can't stop Hinata.

Her skirt falls to the ground. I hear the sound of clothes being taken off. Hinata takes off her clothes to get naked, and I'm taking off my shirt even though I can't move by myself―――

"Please, Senpai... I can't bear it any longer――――"

Hinata sounds like she's apologizing.

"――――Hina... ta."

The zipper on my pants is lowered as soon as I hear her voice.

"――――――――"

My reasoning cracks. My head blanks out when I see her young and vivacious body.

"Ah... Hm... I'm going to touch it, Senpai..."

Hinata's fingers touch my erect penis. She handles it like a valuable object. She entangles her white fingers around my hot and hard penis.

"Ah, s――――――――"

There's no way I can stop her. Hinata's fingers are touching my thing. That feels good enough to make me moan. No matter how much my useless mind tells me to stop, my body is already tempted by Hinata.

"I'm sorry, Senpai... I know you don't like this, but――――"

Hinata turns around and slowly lowers her waist. Hot juice drips down onto my crotch.

"Haa... Hmm... Yours is so hard..."

The love juice flowing out of her wets my manhood like honey.

"Mm... We have to make sure it's wet..."

Hinata grabs my shaft as if to soak her honey onto my shaft.

"――――Hold, on――――"

Her fingers stimulate my body, and I feel something sticky between us.

I'm about to fall from just this, but Hinata is...

"Haa... Hm, mm... Ah, I can, right, Senpai?"

She sighs painfully as if she cannot wait any longer. And she pushes the head of my penis onto her crevice.

"Ahh... ah, mm, fu..."

"――――...!"

A slight shock runs through my back. My erect head enters Hinata with a sound. Her wet vagina accepts the hard foreign body without resistance.

A wet sound.

The tip, which should be too big to enter Hinata's small hole, easily pushes in between her walls and plunges deeper in.

"Hah, ah―――...!?"

I don't understand. Just putting the tip in feels so good that I'm going to go crazy...!

"Hold... on, Hinata――――...!"

I quickly pull my hips back. But my body is still numb. Hinata doesn't listen to me.

"Mm... ha, it's big... but――――ah, haa... It's coming... in――――"

She breathes with her shoulders and slowly lowers herself.

"――――Ah...!"

The sound. I can't bear the sound of me tearing Hinata apart.

"Ah, mm...! Ah, fua, ah―――hm... Sen... pai―――Senpai's touching... me..."

Hinata's crevice.

The red part has accepted the tip of it already. The walls roll up as my penis is pushed in, and at the same time, they try to accept the penetrating object and guide it deeper inside.

"...Haa... Haa, haa, ah..."

It's tight, but not, at the same time. Hinata's slit and my penis melt and join into each other. And from behind her too. We're in such a position, but Hinata's the only one moving.

"Ha――――"

It feels so good that I want to vomit. A woman's back is before my very eyes. Her big ass is squashed in front of me.

I'm piercing Hinata from behind.

It makes me imagine that I have it in her ass instead of her pussy, and it's all the more unbearable.

"Ah――――, ah."

"Ha, aha... It's getting bigger, Senpai... Does it feel good...? Mm... aha, ah――――! ...Ah... It feels good for me too――――"

I'm scared.

I bear the welling cum because I'm scared. I grit my teeth and endure the oncoming surges of pleasure.

"Ah... Ah, no... Senpai...? Mm, ahh... um, is it painful...?"

Painful――――?

No way. It can't be painful when it feels this good. I'm just scared because I can't suppress myself. My desire is up to my throat now. If I can move, I want to push Hinata down and pierce through her. I'm scared of myself for wanting to fuck Hinata like mad.

"...D-Don't Hinata...! If I continue, I'll――――"

I'm scared that I might lose my sanity.

"Ah... Haa, hmm, mm...! ...No, I'm sorry, Senpai―――ah, I can't... stop myself――――"

"Hey――――I'm saying... don't...!"

There's no way she'd listen to me. My cock is deep inside her. So… how could she stop now?

"Haa... Mm, the big thing's coming in――――"

Hinata moves as she moans in an intoxicated voice. The surge that led me inside is now trying to keep me inside.

"...!"

Her walls are pulsing. Her thick walls grasp at my penis and softly wrap themselves around it.

"Ah, aha, hm... Can I, Senpai...? It's in, so I'll move now―――"

Her warm pussy has me caught. Hinata slowly starts to move up and down.

"Ah, aha, ahh...!"

"...!"

I grit my teeth and bear it. I will release my cum along with my mind unless I do so.

"Ahh, fua, ah, haa...! ...Aha... Good―――it's so big."

I'm caressed with numerous fingers and tongues. Hinata awkwardly moves up and down while squeezing her walls.

"Hah, hmm, mm, mm...!"

A sound of liquid.

Her love juice leaks out. She's moving as if to taste my penis with her vagina. It's a diligent service that tells me how she feels. She's not good, but she's trying her best to please me, and that fact itself is a pleasure.

"Ah, it's touching me inside... It's coming in slowly... Haa... mm, ah...! I'm glad... I'm so happy――――I'm sorry, Senpai."

Her voice sounds like she's crying and intoxicated at the same time. Hinata is apologizing, but shaking with pleasure at the same time.

"Hm... mm, fu, mm...! You can see it, right, Senpai...? I'm connected with Senpai... Mm... I'm happy... I always wanted to do this with you, Senpai...!"

Hinata heats up and starts to move faster. Her movements were kind, but now they're getting more intense.

She's happy. Her movements reflect her emotion by sucking, squeezing, and entangling herself on me.

"...Hina... ta――――"

"Ah, haa――――I-I'm going to do my best...! So, you too, Senpai...!"

My reason is melting.

Her walls expand and contract, matching her movements. They contract when I'm going out, but they suck me in when my tip is reinserted, drawing up my urge to ejaculate.

"Haa... ah――――!"

It feels so good that I can't keep my mouth closed, and my saliva drips down my chin.

"Mm... Is it too strong, Senpai...? Aha, then... I'll slow down... a bit――――"

Her juice covers my cock while her butt moves vertically.

"――――!"

It's like a simple up and down movement, but it's actually a pot of meat that wriggles around from time to time to stimulates my manhood.

"Ah――――"

This is hard. I never thought it'd be this hard to keep my reasoning and suppress my urge to ejaculate.

It feels good inside Hinata. But it feels like torture as well…

"Hm... Ah, aha, mm...! ...Huh? ...I'm going slow... but I can't... stop my hips――――hm, ha, haa, nhaa, ahh...!"

Hinata's movement does not stop. A shock goes through my abdomen every time her firm butt presses on it.

"Haa――――, guh――――...!"

Her wet pussy. Her delicate walls vibrate to invite me into the deepest part of her.

"Guh――――ah."

"Hm, nha, why――――!? Why am I―――ah, faa, hm, ah...! ...Ah... I'm sorry, Senpai―――I'm sorry, Senpai...!"

Hinata apologizes, but her pussy squeezes my erection even harder. I could cum any second now. Our members are wet with her juice and my pre-cum. Her pussy still has some room even after accepting me. It expands, contracts, wraps itself around me, and squeezes me. The varying movements are like those of an educated prostitute.

"...Haa... Haa... Hm, ahh... Amazing... Yours is amazing, Senpai―――"

"―――Hinata. Please... stop."

"...Ah... Ah, no...! ...Mm, no, I can't, Senpai――――ahh, mm, I can't stop myself――――!"

The swirl greedily demands more. My reasoning is crumbling apart. Her soft walls are like an aphrodisiac. My penis is wet with aphrodisiac, and the pleasure is melting my brain.

"Ah――――Ah――――"

The overdosage of aphrodisiac causes my form to be vague. I can only open my mouth and suppress my voice. I'm swallowed by pleasure. I'm like a bug that fell into a pot of aphrodisiac.

"―――――Guh."

My desire washes away my reason. This isn't just a pot of aphrodisiac. This is a never-ending sea of pleasure. The body accepting me right now is of the finest quality that any man would be addicted to. That body is telling me to go crazy. I'm telling Hinata to stop for her sake, but she isn't listening to me. Then―――there's no need to―――restrain myself.

"Hm, Senpai... Senpai, please use your hips too... Mm, nha...!"

There's only a fragment of reasoning left in me.

Hinata doesn't know how I can't retreat and keeps moving her hips to pleasure me.

And...

The obscene body that wriggles like a snake...

"Haa――――ah, ah――――!"

...Crushes my hindering reasoning.

"Ah――――hau, Senpai...!?"

I raise my hips. I grab her ass and sink my nails into her hot body.

"――――! ...! Ahh... haa...! Faa, mm, aha...! Hm―――ha, it's amazing, Senpai, you're so rough...!"

I plunge into her without any consideration. I'm ignoring Hinata's condition, but she just shakes her ass in delight.

"Ah―――mm, haa, ii...! I'm glad... More, Senpai...!"

She raises her indecent ass. She holds out her body without me ordering her.

"Fuu, nha, ah...! It's big, and thrusting me from behind, ah, hmm...!"

Hinata moans. She arcs her back and takes the thrusting meat on all fours.

"...! Senpai, Senpai...! Senpai is so, ah, nha, mm...!"

I pierce her without hesitation to make up for all the time I couldn't move.

Over and over.

I violently pull back, push in, pull back, and move my penis as if to oppose the welling urge to cum.

"Ya, mm, ah... Hia, ahhhhh...! Senpai―――ah, hah, amm, ah, fua...!"

It might be painful, as Hinata's voice starts to contain some agony.

―――But I don't stop.

Our sex turns ferocious.

Hinata tries to accept it and raises her ass.

"――――, Haa――――"

My vision, the only thing not invaded by the pleasure of Hinata, breaks with that. Her ass is lewdly raised, exposing her puckered hole.

It squeezes tight.

It's straining as if to bear the pain, and it's closed as if to follow her pussy's example. It is wet with my pre-cum and her love juice.

"Ah――――kuh."

The dirtiest place on Hinata is dirtied with our juice. It's so lewd that I want to start laughing, and it makes me all the more crazy.

"Ah―――it's embarrassing, Senpai's, aha, ahh, watching my butt...!"

Our juice splatters around every time I push into her, and the juice sticks onto her ass.

"Ah――――, kuh――――"

The scene fires up my desire. Hinata's asshole. I see the place where even Hinata cannot see, and a sense of domination assails me.

"Mm, Senpai...! It's good, it's deeper, ahh, nha, it's good, so good, ahhhh...!"

I keep thrusting. My thrusts get stronger. My penis is fully expanded, stirring up Hinata's vagina. She accepts it painfully.

"It's painful―――ah, move more, Senpai―――please go harder and squash my butt...!"

And Hinata's walls change as if to match my sexual desire.

"Ha, you――――!"

The waves of pleasure that I thought were at their limit grow bigger. My brain is filled with Hinata's sensation and is about to explode.

"Haa――――aha, haa, ahaa, mm...!"

She desires me without end. But that's not only her wish, as it is also mine.

"Ah... Mm... no... I'll overflow, hmm, if you do that――――"

I raise my butt and thrust up.

"Mmm, ah――――! Ahh, nha, haa... Ah, fuaaaaa...! Senpai, I'm going to come...!"

I don't pull back and rub my tip inside of her.

Dry sounds constantly echo through the room. The room is stained with the sound of our moving hips, the sound of the juice splashing, and Hinata's moans.

"Haa, ah――――I like you――――I like you, I love you, Senpai...! I've loved you for so long, nha, I can't keep it in anymore...!"

"Ah, kuh――――!"

I keep moving, while Hinata accepts it and shakes. The pleasure changes every second, not letting me rest. Her walls change shape every time she arcs her back and stimulates me from different angles.

I feel faint.

My mind is constantly being stimulated and is about to escape my body.

"Fua, haa, ah, ahh, ahh...! More, Senpai, together, Senpai...!"

"――――!"

I can't end easily.

If Hinata wants it, I have to answer her.

"――――Ahh."

And I want to savor Hinata without end.

I don't need my reasoning. I don't care even if my mind escapes my body. I can kick away such nuisances that keep me from being human――――!

―――Our membranes rub against each other.

My grotesque member is wet with foaming love juice. Her contracting walls suck on my blood-congested penis.

"――――, ――――"

It'll end anytime.

I'll cum with the next thrust if I let down my guard. I frantically grit my teeth, wanting this pleasure to last longer.

"Ah, haa... Hm... Does it feel good, Senpai?"

"――――, Ah――――"

I can't say anything. I'll be unable to endure it if I say something.

"――――If it's good――――please say my name―――haa... I want you... Senpai, to say my name...!"

Her pussy contracts with her voice and squeezes me.

"Hina――――ta."

I pierce her. She doesn't need to tell me. My head is filled with Hinata and Hinata only.

"Hinata――――"

"Yes...! Senpai, Senpai...!"

Her back is covered with sweat. My member is covered with both our juices. Hinata's crotch is covered with something viscid and is reflecting light like something about to emerge from a pupa.

I'm melting. My senses are so vague that I'm starting to think I'm melting.

"Aha―――Senpai called my name... You properly said my name when I'm so indecent――――nha, Senpai... Senpai, Senpai, Senpai...!"

Hinata responds every time. I feel a definite sensation every time she squeezes on me.

"Hinata――――Hinata...!"

My desire gets worse.

Her lewd and meaty ass, her smooth back, her messed hair, her sweet moaning.

Everything is like a dream, and my consciousness is about to...

"No――――I, I, I'm――――!"

It must be the same for Hinata. The body that desired me raises itself, as if drawing on its last power.

"Ahh, ahh――――! No, I don't want this myself...! I――――I want to feel good with you, Senpai...!"

Her pussy squeezes me with all its might.

"――――Guh...!"

I thrust it in as if to fight against it. I feel pain as my impulse breaks the dam.

"Hinata――――, Hinata...!"

"Nha, ahh――――no, don't let me go, Senpai...!"

I release the strained power.

My restrained desire is let loose as if guided by Hinata's orgasm.

"Ahh―――mm――――mm, Senpai... is cumming... a lot...――――"

"――――!"

My cum bursts as if to shoot down her womb.

"――――Wait――――hey――――"

Something's wrong. I've let enough out, but it doesn't stop.

"...Ahh... Mm... Aha, ahh..."

Hinata takes in my hot impurity. Her sounds satisfied and drains her strength.

"Ah――――kuh."

A long orgasm I've never experienced before. My cum fills up Hinata and flows out. I've let out enough, but it doesn't stop gushing out.

"Ah... aha, amazing, it's still coming in. Senpai... Senpai's hot juice... it's coming in me and flowing out――――"

Hinata sounds like she's in a trance.

My consciousness fades.

I can't hear Hinata's voice.

―――A never-ending release.

It's more than what my body can generate, and it's a pleasure as if I'm ejaculating my organs out.

――――I see a dream after that.

We're both tired and sleep together after having sex. Hinata hesitated with a blush, but she nodded when I asked her if she wanted to, and came into my futon with a red face.

"――――――――"

I'm dreaming.

I'm sleeping and was so tired that I won't wake up till tomorrow, so this has to be a dream.

That's why...

I'm still having sex with Hinata.

"――――――――"

I'm desiring Hinata even in my dreams. That's how exciting the sex with her was. If it's possible, I want to embrace her and sleep together like this.

I want to tell her that I love her.

She was filled with pleasure every time she said Senpai, and I want to respond to her affection.

"――――――――"

I'm having sex with Hinata.

I'm having sex with her even in my dream.

I'm still having sex with her even though we've already made love like mad.

I had sex, but it wasn't enough, so I'd rather fuck her really violently so that I can really destroy her――――

"―――Oh."

What am I thinking? That's going too far.

"Ah――――"

My vision wavers. Hinata's not there. I was holding on to Hinata, but I'm now holding something strange.

"Ha――――, ah..."

It's hot. My foothold is melting. I'm sinking into an eternal desire. I'm literally drowning in a sea of pleasure called Hinata.

I see a violent dream. I see an ominous dream in a sea of hot coal tar.

A/N:

And so here is a version of the ShirouxSakura scene in Heaven's Feel with them changed into Naruto and Hinata. The story barely has any changes aside from the names, so I apologize for a lot of cringy parts. I may post in the future a follow-up based on two other sexy scenes in the novel, but it depends if any readers want me to.

I've also posted another Fate/stay night - Naruto one-shot, and it's about the threesome of Shirou, Saber and Rin in the Fate Route. Shirou Emiya is changed into Sasuke Uchiha, Saber Artoria is gender-bent into a boy and is changed to Naruto Uzumaki, and Rin Tohsaka is changed into Karin Uzumaki. You may take a look at my profile and search for 'Naruto – Fate'


End file.
